


Extra Credit

by Roucarnage



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderbend, Headcanon, Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher/Student, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roucarnage/pseuds/Roucarnage
Summary: Hidan is failing Year One Spanish in college and has to spend her spring break with Mr. Taki, the Spanish teacher, for extra credit.
Relationships: Kakuzu/Fem!Hidan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another Kaku/Hi fic. I do not like my first attempt at trying to write them but I'm getting better at it and this is evidence of that. I'm going to experiment with other pairings too and have college-themed fics for Saso/Fem!Dei and Kisa/Fem!Ita in process to go with this one for practice. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Class is dismissed. I’ll see you all after the break, _adios_.”

Immediately, everyone collected their textbooks and paper and hurried out of the classroom to begin spring break. Hidan was one of them, but before she could get her foot in the door and spend the next week doing nothing but sleeping and getting drunk, she was intercepted.

“Ms. Yu, please stay. _Gracias_.” Fuck.

Grumbling, she swiveled around and slinked back to her professor’s desk. Mr. Taki waited until the last person had left and the door shut behind them, to turn to the albino girl who was going an anxious two-step in place while glimpsing at the door, obviously waiting for him to tell her whatever he was going to tell her so she could leave for her one-week break.

“You’re failing this class, _chica_,” Mr. Taki started, earning a grunt and disinterested shrug. “How’re you failing Year One Spanish?”

“’Cause I ain’t Spanish, I’mma American an’ I speak American.” Hidan cracked haughtily and Mr. Taki stared at her through the darkness of his sunglasses, not positive if she was being serious with that bullshit.

“Then why are you taking Spanish?”

“’Cause it’s easy.”

Cue him blankly staring at her again. “Obviously not because you’re failing, _chica_,” She, again, shrugged it off and he heaved a deep sigh. “Listen, I’m feeling generous because you’re the only one failing my class and I’ll get overtime since it’s spring break—so, I’m giving you two choices: one, you drop this class and I’ll give you a ‘W’ because giving you an ‘F’ would look bad on us both, or, two: I’ll give you lessons over spring break and the extra credit will boost your grade so all you’ll have to do is pass the final.”

“Orrr…” Hidan drawled, placing her hands on his desk and leaning forward, making him subconsciously push back in his chair. “I could just give ya a blowie ‘n you can pass me. I’m a lot better wit’ my mouth, afterall.” She winked at him and smiled, displaying her spacious front two teeth.

He stared at her for a moment before responding. “Even if I wasn’t on tenure, _no_.” Hidan clicked her tongue and straightened herself up, folding her arms. “And because of that, I’ll input your ‘W’. Thank you, Ms. Yu. You’re dismissed. _Adios._”

“Wait, no!” Hidan exclaimed just as the Spanish instructor twisted in his chair to his computer to withdraw her from his class. “If I fail this class, I’ll get suspended! I’ll take the fuckin’ lessons! Please!”

He paused his fingers over his keyboard and after a minute, placed his hands in his lap, much to the girl’s relief as she sighed. “Fine then. I’ll see you back here on Monday until Friday at 8:00 A.M. for two-hour lessons. That should be enough to get you to pass the final._ Comprender?” _She just stared empty-eyed at him, not understanding what he said despite him using that said word in every lesson since the beginning of class. It should be basic knowledge by now. “_Understand?_”

Begrudgingly, she nodded and after literally being shooed off, she stalked to the door, grumbling to herself over the fact that her dumbass was going to have to spend spring break being tutored. She had no one else to blame but herself, but that didn’t stop her from blaming Mr. Taki too for being a shit teacher and putting her to sleep every class and totally not because she was up until three in the morning watching "movies".

This was bullshit.

**…**

Well, it didn’t get any less shittier than that.

On Monday, she had had a little too much to drink the night before and hadn’t set an alarm. At 8:30, her roommate, Itachi, woke her up, telling her that her cell phone had been ringing since 8 o’clock. Hidan groggily answered it only to have Mr. Taki tell her if she didn’t arrive at his classroom within the next fifteen minutes, he was going to fail her. That woke her up as she flew out of bed, pulling on whatever was on her floor and popping a handful of pain killers for her hangover before running to campus. She made it in fourteen minutes.

Mr. Taki was there, seated behind his desk, waiting, and the albino could feel his disguised eyes drilling into her skull as she stumbled to her desk. If he wasn’t happy before, then he certainly wasn’t any happier once realizing she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath her paper-thin, white tanktop, giving him a de trop peepshow during the entire lesson. Everything went downhill from there.

The extracurricular lessons were ten hours in total over five days; ten hours that the Spanish professor would never get back. To say Hidan was a bad student would be an understatement, she had to be the worst student he had ever had in his thirty years of teaching. She made it painfully obvious she didn’t give a shit about learning, and when she did try, it was the weakest attempts he had ever witnessed. She couldn’t roll her ‘R’s’ (though he could excuse it due to her buckteeth), she somehow mixed up words from other languages (she said “aloha” instead of “hola”), and she couldn’t piece a sentence together for her life. After every lesson, he’d give her a quiz on everything he had just taught her, and she failed each and every one. If he wasn’t getting overtime for this, he would’ve flunked her after the first day.

It was Friday and Hidan had just finished her last quiz and was patiently/impatiently waiting while Mr. Taki graded it. She was confident she had nailed this one. She had “studied” all night by watching her series with Spanish subtitles on so she remembered all her articles like, “das” and “un”, and could count to “zehn”. Spanish was so easy!

It was only a minute into reviewing the final test before Mr. Taki threw down the paper and with the mightiest sigh, pulled of his sunglasses and buried his face into his hands. Hidan’s shit-eating grin crumpled as she stared at the Spanish teacher as he sat there, saying nothing and motionless. After an awkward minute of this, she decided to speak up.

“So…do I pass?”

Mr. Taki picked up his head and glared at her—a gesture exponentially creepier once she noticed his bloodshot eyes and for once, Hidan found herself slightly intimidated (and aroused). “What do you think?”

“I think I passed.” She grinned at him.

“If this was a German class, then you would’ve passed,” He said, picking up the paper and shaking it. “But this is a Spanish class, _chica,_ and because of that: you fail!” He flung the paper.

“What!?” Hidan caught the flying paper and skimmed it over, discovering every question marked incorrect including her name as she had written it on the date line and the date where her name should be. “Impossible!”

“Well, it was possible. I’m done here so I’m going to leave and salvage what little of this break I have left. _Adios._”

“No, please!” Hidan plead as Mr. Taki got up from his desk with his briefcase in hand. “I’ll git kicked if I fail this class! Is there anythin’ I can do to pass?”

“You’ll only pass at this point by getting a perfect grade on the final.” 

“I can’t do that. Ain’t there somethin’ else?” She got up to throw herself at him, on her knees in front of him with her hands clasped together as she stared up at him with glistening, amethyst orbs. “Please. I promised my Mama I’d finish college an’ Mama ain’t raise no liar. Please, I’m desperate.”

Mr. Taki stared down at the pathetic display at his feet for a few seconds before emitting an exasperated sigh. “How desperate are you?”

“I’m on my fuckin’ knees.”

“In that case, there is one thing you could do; one thing you yourself purposed.”

“I did?” She inquired, wiping the moisture from her eyes while trying to remember that the hell she may’ve suggested.

“I’ll give you the extra credit…but you’re going to have to suck me off.” It went dead silent, so much so, that one could hear a pin drop.

Finally, after a minute of stupefied staring, there was a whistle as Hidan inhaled through her gaped teeth. “What!?” The Hispanic man flinched and twisted a pinkie inside his ear. “Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me!?”

“I assure you; I am not.” He replied and pulled out his finger, checking it for the presence of blood. “Besides, you were the one to bring it up before.”

“I was fuckin’ jokin’!”

“I’m not.”

“I ain’t goin’ down on you!”

“Then you can go out that door.” He pointed at the door and her head swiveled from him to the exit then back to him and then the door, over and over.

As she did this, he witnessed her going through the seven stages of grief: shock as she stared at him, wide-eyed and horrified, into a pained grimace, into her glaring and sneering at him then that snarl sinking into a frown. Finally, after the dizzying side to side, as she gawked at the door one last time, her shoulders slumped and her entire being appeared to shrink as if she tried making herself disappear.

“If I do this,” She whispered in a tiny voice. “You’ll give me a passin’ grade?”

“I’ll give you a grade that the final can either make or break. That I promise.”

Hidan stared, yearning at the door as she still had the option to leave with a failed grade but her dignity intact, but she didn’t. Instead, she faced her Spanish teacher with a dirty look that could curdle milk and uttered a “fine”.

“I’m glad you’ve made your decision, _chica_.” He said which only made the albino glower harder at him as if trying to use the burning heat of it to set him on fire.

He put down his briefcase and sat back down in his office chair, motioning at Hidan who crawled towards him until she was positioned between his knees. As he unbuckled his belt, she glanced elsewhere, anywhere else, while her face mimicked that of a tomato. Mr. Taki’s cleared his throat and as the woman turned her head, she came face-to-face with the fattest cock she had ever witnessed, pornos included. He wasn’t even hard yet!

She cringed and pitched back from it like it was a python, but her professor crept a hand behind her head, pushing it forward and causing her lips to push into the head. “You want that grade?” He asked her and unenthusiastically, she nodded. “Then get sucking, _chica_.” At this point, Hidan was starting to think the humiliation didn’t justify the grade, but it was too late, obviously.

Despite what platinum-haired woman may’ve claimed before, she had never given a blowjob. Afterall, she was a good, little Christian girl. But, she had watched a lot of porn though, so she got the gist of it. Just put the dude’s dick in your mouth and suck it until he cums. It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes since that’s how long the male pornstars in the videos lasted. Then she could walk out with her brand new, sparkly grade.

“Just lettin’ ya ‘no that I ain’t swallowin’.” She told the elder, glimpsing up at him before taking the flaccid member between her painted lips.

The first thing that struck Hidan was the taste. She had never imagined penises having a flavour but they did; a salty, sour flavour she did not like. Second thing was the fact it was so…squishy. It had the consistency of rubber, but it could be because he wasn’t erected yet. Once it was inside her mouth, she didn’t know what to do so she just sucked on it like a babe with a pacifier. Unfortunately, this did not succeed in getting her Spanish teacher rock hard like in the internet sex tapes. Instead, Mr. Taki, with a bewildered expression, stared down at the albino girl that was literally suckling on him.

“What’re you doing?” He asked her and she pulled him out of her mouth with a wet, popping noise.

She wiped her chin and glared at him. “Dafuq you mean, ‘what’re ya doin’?’ I’m suckin’ you off!”

“You do realize that sucking a person off is not literally sucking a person off?” He deadpanned. “Have you done this before?”

Hidan’s face coloured a bubblegum pink. “O-Of course I fuckin’ have! I’ve sucked off hundreds of dudes! My method jus’ ain’t workin’ on you.”

“Uh huh.” Mr. Taki grumbled, not convinced for one second. Especially not with the “hundreds of dudes” claim. “Then why don’t you try something else? Like, I don’t know, using your tongue?” 

“O-Ok.” She stammered out.

After putting the sad manhood back into her mouth, she used his advice and swiped her tongue around the girth as if it was a popsicle. Her roommate, Itachi, once told her how in Japan, they had sea salt popsicles. Well, Hidan had never had one but now she imagined it tasted like cock. She continued lapping at it and to her surprise, it started working as Mr. Taki grunted and his chair squeaked as he leant back into it. His member started twitching and she could’ve sworn it was getting bigger. Wait no, it wasn’t her imagination, it was definitely getting bigger.

She gagged as she was all of a sudden asphyxiated by the thickness. She pulled her mouth off again and her eyes widened in borderline horror at the professor’s huge erection which must’ve measured the length and width of her forearm. Though, she had never been good at math either.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ! How fuckin’ big are ya!? Yer fuckin’ ginormous!”

Mr. Taki opened his bloodied eyes and leant forward a little as he quirked a dark eyebrow at her. “I’ve never had a woman complain about my size before.” He mused with a smirk. “Besides, it isn’t like it’s going inside you.”

“Thank fuck it ain’t! That bitch would break me in half!” She babbled while wallowing in the presence of his large manhood. Was it bad to admit she was a little disappointed it wasn’t going inside her?

“Then shut up and go back to what you were doing. It started to feel good.” He instructed her the laid back in his chair.

She glared at him. “Don’t tell me what to fuckin’ do.” She uttered then proceeded to do exactly as he told her.

Due to his considerable girth, she discovered she couldn’t get the entire thing inside her mouth unless she wanted to suffocate herself with it like an idiotic child with a plastic bag. So, she eyeballed the manhood in her hand as she determined how to tackle this. She decided to fall back onto what she had learned from her nightly binges of porn.

She began by going back to licking him. This time, dragging her tongue from the head down to the pubic hair nestled at the base then back up again. Mr. Taki must’ve liked that as a groan bellowed in his throat and his fingers dug into the armrests of his chair. Encouraged, Hidan continued on, little by little developing a rhythm. Though, it was quickly got boring and she was starting to get a little bit dizzy from the up and down. As she drew her tongue up to the tip again, instead of going back down, she loitered. She swiveled her muscle around the plush head, tracing a spiral pattern to the slit and the reaction was instant.

The Spanish teacher flinched, bellowing and as she glimpsed up, she noticed his eyes clinched shut and face twisted into a pained expression. She wasn’t positive if this was a good or bad reaction, so she did it again and received her answer when Mr. Taki’s hand flew forward, burying itself in her hair, much to her displeasure since she spent hours labouring over it.

He pushed her head like he had done last time. “Put it in your mouth.” He told her, an underlining urgency present in his voice.

She immediately bucked back. “Hell no. It’s too fuckin’ big!”

“Not the whole thing, just the head.”

She huffed but obliged, gulping down the mushroom head and the older man groaned, pressing his fingers into his eyes while his other hand remained buried in her hair. It gave her an indication of what he liked and didn’t like. Like equaled petting while dislike equaled hairpulling. What he liked was her lapping at him with her tongue, what he really liked was when she scraped her teeth against the tip, practically jumping the first time she did on accident, and she discovered what he really, really liked was the combination of a blowjob and handjob as she started motioning her hand on his length while sucking. In minutes, she had him writhing in his chair and she felt like a professional slut. Hey, if she flunked out of college, maybe she could make it as a pornstar. Wouldn’t Mama be proud of her then?

Mr. Taki had shifted into a hunched position over her with his elbow on his knee and face buried in his hand while he guided her bobbing with the other. His face was inches from her face, and she could feel his hot breath fanning her face. He was uttering these gruff noises that Hidan admitted were a little sexy. Ok, they were incredibly sexy and succeeded in making her horny as evident by the warm, wetness now bathing her panties. She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed her hand inside, her fingers immediately becoming drenched by her own fluids. Her clitoris was swollen and sensitive and she moaned around her professor’s cock as she kneaded the little bud in sync to her borderline deepthroating. As this rate, she may end getting off too, a thought which made her clit spike with pleasure and caused her to moan again.

Suddenly, her elbow was grabbed, and hand wrenched out from her pants. She gasped in a mixture of pain and shock and jerked her head up to realize Mr. Taki had her wrist grasped in his hand with a bruising grip. He was staring at her fingers which were glistening and pruning from her short-lived masturbation session. After a minute, his emerald orbs flickered to her periwinkle ones and she found is difficult to retain eye contact due to his nightmarish eyes.

“Stand up.” He demanded.

Her eyes snapped back to his as she piqued an eyebrow. “What?” He didn’t reply, instead, pulling on her arm. “What’re ya doin’?”

He wrestled her to her feet then spun her around and pulled her into his lap. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“Dafuq ya mean ya changed yer mind? W-What’re ya doin’!?” She yelped as an invasive hand was pushed into her waistband.

The trousers were easily pushed off her hips from them being undone and because of her thrashing legs, kicking them off to the floor, leaving her in her underwear. Mr. Taki massaged his fingers against the moist fabric and Hidan let out a combination of a gasp and moan. 

“You’re wet, good.”

“W-What?” She received her answer when he pulled her panties to the side then grabbed his throbbing member, positioning the head against the wet lips of her womanhood. “W-Wait! It ain’t goin’ to fit! It ain’t goin’ to fit!”

“I’ll make it fit.” He grunted and become she could plea him anymore, he penetrated her.

Like he testified, he made it fit though it was snug as her muscles actively tried and failed to exude the massive trespasser. By the time he had succeeded in cramming each and every inch of himself inside her, Hidan was heaving for breath as if she just finished a marathon. Being stretched so far was painful, more so than she would’ve thought and as a person which liked pain, that was saying something. She had heard it hurt for your first time but damn. Oh, and was it too late to tell him she was a virgin? Maybe.

“Fuck…Fuck…” She panted, her head falling back into the man’s shoulder and she clamped onto his arms. “Fuck…me!”

“I’m trying.” Mr. Taki replied, gripping her thighs to jackknife her legs open.

Hidan let out a gasp as he started thrusting into her, giving her no time to adjust to him. Her insides felt bruised so everytime he pushed into her; it wasn’t pleasurable like she imagined it being. She wiggled in his lap, thinking maybe it’d feel better at an angle, but he kept her grounded with his hands on her thighs; his fingers digging into them to the point his fingerprints were being chiseled into her pale skin. To this, she whimpered in frustration.

He replied by pushing a hand beneath her shirt and drawing at her bra until her breasts fell out. He tweaked one her nipples and the albino’s whimpering wasn’t so miserable anymore. It definitely helped distract her from the pain down below. Though, she noticed it getting better and, dare she say, pleasurable.

“Oh…oh fuck…” She whispered after a minute, biting her lip as she observed his manhood disappearing inside her over and over again. “Fuck…Mr. Taki.”

“Kakuzu.” He snarled in her ear.

“H-Huh?”

“That is my name.” Mr. Taki, now Kakuzu, corrected her. “And never was it ‘Mr. Taki’. It was _Señor Taki.”_

“I don’t give a fuck who you are, Señor Kakuzu Taki. Just shut up and fuck me!”

“My pleasure.” He breathed, biting down onto her earlobe.

In a split second, his laidback thrusting into her turned into merciless fucking as requested as he bounced her in his lap and Hidan howled like a bitch in heat. Because of his impressive size, he was able to jackhammer himself impossibly deep inside her and it wasn’t difficult for him to confirm the existence of the G-Spot. Once he did, Hidan decided she could no longer stay quiet, if she ever was. She was so glad it was spring break and no one else was in the building because between the hinges of his chair squealing and her screaming, they’ve could’ve been heard on the other side of the campus. Oh, this was so much better than masturbating to pornos all night.

“Yes! Yes!” She blared, one arm flying back to anchor itself around his neck for leverage. “Yesss!”

Hidan wasn’t the only one having the time of her life as Kakuzu found himself enjoying it also. What the girl lacked in brains she made up in having the best pussy he had experienced in his half-century of life, her wet walls strangling him as if trying their damndest to get him to cum. Though, at this pace, it wouldn’t be a long wait. He wasn’t the only one with their climax incoming as Hidan felt her insides burning, a telltale sign of it. This one was going to be better though, oh so better. She fingered her clit while pushing her teacher’s hand harder into her breast as he twisted the nipple.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I’m goin’ to cum! I’m goin’ to cum so fuckin’ hard!” She cried, panting and drooling like a dog.

“Then do it.” Kakuzu sneered through gritted teeth as he tiptoed on the edge of his own orgasm, just waiting for her to push him over.

“Oh fuck, here it comes!” She proclaimed as she rubbed her twinging clit, her fingers slipping on her own lubrication. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh. Fuck!” With one last flick of her clit and thrust into her, that internal rubber band inside her snapped and she publicized her climax with a glass-shattering scream.

Kakuzu held onto her as she seized against him from the intensity of her finish and grunted as her twitching walls unbelievably clenched him tighter, making it impossible to move. The pleasurable compression became too much and with one, two last thrusts, he uttered a strained grunt and climaxed. Hidan mewled as his hot seed emptied into her, painting her walls, and filling her to the brim until he had milked himself dry. They took a moment to climb down from their highs and Hidan was the first one to recover.

“Sooo…do I get the grade?” She tilted her head up and smiled into Kakuzu’s neck who had his chin situated on her shoulder.

He said nothing at first and after a minute once he had caught his breath, he answered her. “I’ll change your grade to a 69 percent so I’ll you have to do is pass the final.”

“Yesss.”

It was the greatest ‘D’ she had ever received.


End file.
